Send Me A angel
by XCyrus the angel of deathX
Summary: and said god to the Mortal, ye be pure of heart... and said he to the angel ye be dark and void of the heart ... so very true...
1. Bitter Victory

_Send me a Angel…_

_Send me a Angel… _

_Send me a Angel…_

Fox groaned rolling over and forcing his eyes open to take a gander at his clock.

3:05 am

So it happened yet AGAIN

He clenched his eyes back shut and turned on his back again, it had been this way ever since his defeat of the aporoid queen. Why couldn't it be just another happy ending and the hero get his well deserved reward and rest. He sighed and tried to get back to sleep, wait… if he did he'd no doubt be awoke by that same damn thing. That voice that kept _Send me a Angel _over and over and over getting progressively louder as it went.

It annoyed him in the fact that A) he couldn't sleep and B) it happened right after the defeat of the aporoids, well maybe more like a week after. He had just started having these "Dreams" ever since and he didn't know why. Further more… was it danger, he dismissed the thought quite often but it still persisted in his head.

He didn't quite believe in angels… aside from Krystal. He let a smile played across his lips as he thought of her, maybe… he should go check on her… after all if he couldn't sleep he could still put all of his hours awake into something useful.

Rising out of bed with a creak of his springs, Fox set his feet paws on the flooring and crept along his room in the dark, his doors opened with a soft hiss. Clearing the door's threshold he crossed into the more metallic looking ship, dimly lit lights slightly illuminated the hallway providing Fox with a short vision range.

As he stalked amongst the partially lit ship halls he let his mind wander back to the dream and the… voice.

"Send me a angel" he repeated to himself quietly "send me a angel.. what in the world does that mean" he pondered stopping to lean against a wall. It felt cool and smooth against his fur, "Send me a angel" he repeated one last time. He shook his head quickly, he was begining to sound like his dream.

He let his mind probe further into his suspicions about the dream, why him... what did it mean... was he in danger?

Then suddenly… everything went white.

--

Krystal awoke to the sound of a banging at her door, raising her sleepy head she crawled out from the sheets and dragged her heels up to the door to let who ever in. As the door split down the middle and pulled apart she cocked her head at her visitor.

Falco

And he was panting… hard

"Falco?" she said confused, "shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It's Fox!" he managed to raps out

"What… what about Fox" she said a little worriedly

"He…. Hallway… Passed out" he rasped out and took a breath straighting himself out, "Fox… was found in the hallway a few minutes ago… and he's out cold…. He isn't breathing very much and he's very cold".

"What?!" she screamed knocking the avian over and scrambling towards the med-bay at a almost break-neck speed.

She skid to a halt in front of the doors and nearly kicked them in, once inside she looked around wildly and finally came to rest her gaze on a occupied bed, Fox's form lay on it, Peppy's old hunched over form next to the bed.

"peppy… is he…"

"he's alive" the hare said a bit dully never letting his gaze leave Fox's face.

" What… what Ha"

"I don't know" he said quickly cutting her off, " I don't know… but whatever did took a toll on his head"

"I don't get it" a high squeaky voice rang out behind a curtain

"What is it Slippy" the hare questioned

"the rest of his body shows up clear as day on the X-ray but his head is all fogy and blurred out… if it's something serious then I have no idea what it could be, this is something I've NEVER seen"

Peppy grimaced looking slowly over to the Vixen who currently leaned against a chair mouth gaped open and eyes wide as if she had seen a ghost,.

"Slippy!" Peppy groaned

"What it…. Oh ah… woops" he said looking around trying to act innocent.

"Slippy… assuming this is a… worse case scenario… what could happen" Krystal asked eyes glued to the floor.

" well I…"

"Don't lie either… I can tell… If you do"

"…. Assuming the worst case… Fox could develop a serious head injury INTERNALLY… it could be cancer… brain damage… or maybe fatal" he said almost chocking every word out.

"I… see" she said her voice teetering

"… Krystal… rest assured… Fox is in my care… nothing will happen to him on my watch" the toad declared thumping his chest slightly

"Krystal… you should go back to bed…" Peppy advised averting his eyes away from her.

Krystal said nothing and only continued to stare at the floor…

"I… think we should leave for a bit" Falco declared standing in the door frame

"… a… agreed" Peppy nodded slowly getting up, one paw on his back the other pulling his old frame up on fox's bed post.

Slippy only shook his head " I want to stay and monitor Fox, I want"

"Slippy…" Falco said shaking his head "no… it's for the best…"

"But" Slippy said starting to protest quickly cut off by Krystal

"Slippy… please" she said in a weak tone

"…… But I….. I……" he stopped stuttering and sighed heavily walking rather briskly out of the room shoving past Falco.

Peppy left the room accompanied by Falco both wearing each other's expressions.

Krystal left last slowly and pausing at the door frame, gripping the edges and clenching her eyes shut, then with a great deal of personal strength she tore herself away from the room.


	2. Awaken

_Send me a angel_

_CH 2_

He opened his eyes again slowly and carefully but wanting them to burn once more. The room was white… simple and white… depressing… yet strangely comfortable. He put a paw to his head and groaned, his head felt like a ton of bricks, he wouldn't mind just laying still for just a bit more… yeah… that couldn't hurt. He murmured slightly laying back down and closing his eyes.

SO he had finally woken up… how strange it was to wake up to nothing you knew, and yet he felt as though he had been here before. He shivered slightly crossing his arms over his chest to keep himself warm. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked down at his eyes and nearly screamed his eyes wide.

His fur wasn't black… it… it was orange…

In panic he bolted up groaning slightly as his head fought back in the gesture, still through the ache he saw it… his fur wasn't the night sky black like it always it was orange… orange and white. He shivered slightly and with a arm alien to himself he put a paw to his leg and let his lip quiver, what in hell was this…

He was shaking a bit getting off the bed he found himself on, his legs wobbled as if never used making him grip the side of the bed for support. He gritted his teeth and slowly and with difficulty stood straight up.

He felt naked, exposed, scared and alone…

He wobbled about the room searching for a mirror, a piece of glass anything for him to see himself. He stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted the door to the room he stood in, the clear reflecting surface sufficed for a mirror giving him one of the greatest scares in his life.

In his place stood not a handsome like black furred wolf with red eyes… but stood a fox, orange and white fur adorned his body and his eyes were a deep emerald green, that… that wasn't him!

it was to much for the wolf… fox to take

In a blind fit of rage or maybe it was insanity it was to hard for him to tell, his mind was in disarray scattered trying desperately to piece the fragments of memory he still had, he slammed his fist into the door expecting it to hold up but instead he was rewarded with a crashing echo and the destruction of glass. He looked at the newly formed hold almost curiously then at the sharp feeling of glass tearing into his flesh did he look back down at his paw and grab it.

Glass shards fit snuggly into his flesh sticking out like needles on a porcupine's back. He growled and nursed his bloody paw slowly and carefully pressing a button on what looked to be a control panel on the wall next to the door.

It slid open with a small metallic hiss and he stepped out, the hallways were even more alien then his body, cold metal and dim lights ringing the sides of the halls. Just where in hell was he? He looked around turning his head to the left and right before staring street ahead and moving down a hall.

--

'Okay… don't panic' he told himself mentally moving ever so slowly down the alien halls. 'Your… dreaming… yes dreaming' he tried to assure himself, however he looked back down at his glass enriched paw…

He WASN'T dreaming…

'Okay… maybe… maybe you just passed out and…. and you were taken somewhere' not the best explanation… in fact it worried him more. He had to take control of the situation… that was it, he had to start somewhere…

Who was he…

That came a little difficult to him, his head was in a extreme state of disarray, but he HAD to remember, pain or not he'd be dammed alive if he was going to let… whatever happened to him take him. Now what was his name… what was his goddammned name! Then… almost instantly his name came back to him…

Fox…. Fox mcloud… that was it…

NO! NO! IT COULDN'T BE!

Fox… no he… he collapsed against one of the metal walls and gripped his head clamping his eyes shut, he WAS Fox Mcloud… he had to be… all those memories… all those furs… his father's tragic death… his mothers car exploding in front of his eyes… He was fox mcloud. There was no other answer… he was Fox fucking Mcloud…

No… no he wasn't… his name was Fox mcloud… his name wasn't fox mcloud… he wasn't a fox… he didn't have orange and white fur… he didn't have emerald eyes…

His name… was Cyrus… just Cyrus… and he was NOT a fucking fox… no he… he was a perfect killing machine… he was a wolf… a lean and well toned 7'5 black furred red eyed wolf… that was him… and these memories… they weren't his, there was NO way in hell they were… so much joy so much happiness… none of it was him… not a fucking piece of it…

Fox… no… Cyrus stood up slowly letting his orange furred arms drop to his sides, he forgot about his glass shard infected paw and growled a bit. He lifted his paw to his face and with his still clean paw grasped a shard of glass and yanked it out of his flesh letting a red river ooze forth out of his palm. He didn't even flinch ripping another glass shard out of his paw… then another… then another… and then another… he kept tearing hunks of glass out of his not dirty crimson paw letting some of the crimson liquid hit the floor pooling slightly into small puddles.

With his paw clean and freshly cut and red he smirked, he was Cyrus… no other creature could do what he did… he smiled slowly and demonically inching his injured paw closer to his snout until his tongue dragged across the fur lapping up the many layers of bloody fur with almost orgasmic results. Hungrily he licked more and more until his muzzle was caked with red giving him a almost feral look.

He was Cyrus… he repeated to himself, Cyrus… Cyrus the cold and ruthless… Cyrus the Nightmare… and he was awake now… he was awake… awake and hungry…

_Next chapter:… our new friend explores his new environment and meets a very surprised and unexpected female… and where is fox… or… is he even here…_

_Note: I appalogize for any grammer or spelling errors but my microsoft word goes only so far._

_Cyrus Copyright to me_

_Fox Copyright to Rare (bless them and thier star fox series PRAISE RARE OR BURN IN HELL... well not really...)_


End file.
